fictionalracesfandomcom-20200213-history
Forest gnome
Forest gnomes are a subrace of gnomes barely ever seen by other races. History Basic Introduction Forest gnomes are least seen gnome race in the land of Toril. Seen far more then their deep gnome cousins. Forest gnomes are barely ever seen by non-gnome races, but if one sees this particular type they claim they "discovered" it. The only possible time to see one is wandering through a small village. They rarely ever leave their homes because they are so timid. Background Like most gnomes, the forest gnome never actually keep record of history. Anthropologists and historians have stated that this race may have helped the forest of Toril. Very rarely do forest gnomes record their history, but these are only village inhabitants. "Outsiders" do not care about this history as much as the researchers. Some say they hail from Feywild. Culture Art & Leisure A forest gnome society is much like hunter-gatherers. It is an interested blend of hard work and luxury. Forest gnomes spend most of their days by assisting the community they live in. They'll then return home with no stress. During these times, forest gnomes devote themselves to various humble, but impressive practices. Among these practices are jewelcrafting and gemcutting, the forest gnomes have a deep fondness of this, while the wild elves do not. These exquisite designs reflect the natural world in a way not common by most civilized people. Forest gnomes also forge numerous tools but a notable ban of axes, due to their common use of the woodcutting profession of other races. Because of the hunter-gatherer lifestyle they have, forest gnomes do not keep pets or livestock. However, they are fond over wild animals and will sometimes create a bond with them. In the wild, they prefer animals their size such as squirrels and foxes. Magic & Religion Forest gnomes prefer to use magic in the illusion school over other schools. They use this magic to protect them from harm. Illusionists use their talents to hide their houses, which are built inside trees. They also often delegate illusionists when dealing with an outsider. The forest gnome illusionist will conjure an image of the intruders' race. This is a form of communication that keeps the forest gnomes away from the potential attackers. Unlike other gnome races, the forest gnomes have a strong tradition tradition of primal and divine magic. Clerics are well respected in forest gnome society as they are commonly seen helping injured, wounded or trapped animals. Druids are also respected in forest gnome society, their so shy that they rarely join druidic circles. Those that do are well-rewarded for protecting their forest homes. Of all the gods, forest gnomes feel the closest to Baervan Wildwanderer, who is often associated with wild places where forest gnomes inhabit. According to forest gnome tradition, Baervan entrusted them with the care for nature and his followers. Baervan Wildwanderer's cleric are tasked as caretakers. Another god the forest gnomes worship is Segojan Earthcaller, who teaches the forest gnomes to respect wild and start friendships with animals. Forest gnome warriors often wear grass and roots in their armor. Like most gnome races, the forest gnome are terrified by the influence of Urdlen who represents unknown threats, for the large part he has not bothered the forest gnomes set and is unusually appreciate of them. Category:Races